


Elephant in the Room

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Child Free, Established Relationship, Female-Centric, Gen, Jossed, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Sister-Sister Relationship, implied Peter/Neal/El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things Elizabeth and her sister don’t often talk about. </p>
<p>originally posted on 09/23/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes:  
> So...this was written before El and Peter had a baby. I never really saw them as a couple who wanted children. Therefore, this story was Jossed, but I'm still posting it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Old Notes:  
> I could do the usual route and write about El worrying about her biological clock and wonder if she should have children. Instead I took a different route and hope the outcome is good. If you like, please highlight the warning selection so you will know a head of time. Also, I don't know how old El is, so I took an estimated guess. If you know how old she is, please leave a comment. Other than that, please read, review, and suggestions are welcome.

“When are you having a baby?”  
  
“Would you like more cake, Brooke?”  
  
“You can’t talk your way outta this, El. You’re almost forty-five and Mom isn’t getting any younger.”  
  
“Of course I know Mom’s not getting younger, but she doesn’t look sixty. Now, do you want more cake because I can’t eat it all myself.”  
  
“You are selfish.”  
  
“Why are you saying that, Brooke? I’m just offering you some cake. It’s alright to indulge in something sweet once and while.”  
  
“You know what I’m talking about! Stop changing the subject.”  
  
“Stop changing what?”  
  
“Damnit, Elizabeth! Ever since you went to college, you never talk about it.”  
  
“Talk about what?”  
  
“Motherhood! Children! Little babies of your own. You’ve pushed back having babies when you were in college, when you got a job, and when you finally married Peter. Now you’re in your forties and have not even one. Your biological clock is ticking and before you know it, you can’t even have any kids.”  
  
“Not all people want children, Brooke. Do you want strawberries on your cake? I remember on your third pregnancy you craved it. You wouldn’t stop screaming for it until Mike brought you a box full of them. Heh, you and your strawberries.”  
  
“Listen El, all people want kids. When you get older and can’t do for yourself, who will look after you. Don’t say Peter because, either, he’ll be dead or can’t take care of his own self. You need to think about those things.”  
  
“So you’re saying I need children to look after me when I’m older? I can’t believe you. If I can’t do for myself, I’m going to a nursing home. I already made plans for it. Besides, I have you and my nieces and nephews to look after me. Anyway, do you want strawberries or blueberries or both?”  
  
“Strawberries. You know I hate blue…damnit, El! What I’m saying is I don’t want you to be alone. I don’t want Peter to cheat on you because you will not give him kids. If men can’t get it at home, they will look elsewhere.”  
  
“I think you’re talking about sex, not children, Brookie. And Peter, cheating? Ha, I wish to see that!”  
  
“I’m serious!”  
  
“I’m serious too. Peter can’t flirt worth a damn. So why do you think Peter have the courage to cheat on me?”  
  
“You just don’t get it, Elizabeth.”  
  
“Oh I get it, Brooke. I know you mean well, but Peter and I agreed not to have—”  
  
“If you have a little girl, you and her can share those mother and daughter moments. You can have—”  
  
“—children. If we change our minds, we can—”  
  
“You can have a complete family. A  _real_  family if something goes wrong. If Peter decides to leave you, at least you have kids so you won’t feel alone.”  
  
“I do have a  _real_  family! I have Peter, Neal, you, my nieces and nephew, and Mom. Why can’t that be enough?”  
  
“Do you worry about Peter spending time with Neal? They are too close.”  
  
“What’s really bothering you?”  
  
“I…nothing. I’m perfectly fine.”  
  
“You don’t seem fine. Tell me, sis.”  
  
“I…Elizabeth…”  
  
“Did Mike cheat on you?”  
  
“I’m…I’m…I’m pregnant again.”  
  
“Pregnant?”  
  
“I thought this child will save our marriage. We’ve been married for twenty years and nothing changed. I try to please him--be everything he wanted--but nothing worked. He filed the papers two weeks ago. He already moved out and all I have is my children. I don’t want that…I don’t…please don’t let it happen to you!”  
  
“Brooke, please don’t cry. It will be alright.”  
  
“I loved him, El. I loved him since I was a teen. We have beautiful children and now…oh God…El, I’m sorry but…”  
  
“Calm down, sis. Listen to me, you are strong, Brooke, don’t let Mike take that way. I know it hurts but you will move on from this situation. We are going to get through this.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Yes, we. You have me, Brooke. Even if you didn’t have kids, I will always be there for you. Like I know you will be there for me if I was in your shoes.”  
  
“Thanks, sis, I don’t know where I would be without you.”  
  
“You probably join the circus and give Mom a heart attack. You know she hates clowns.”  
  
“Oh El, you are a mess.”  
  
“I’m just saying, older sis. Anyway, do you want a slice of cake or what? Like I said, I can’t eat it all myself and Peter is on a ‘diet’.”  
  
“Neal?”  
  
“He doesn’t like dessert.”  
  
“Really? In that case, can I have three slices with extra strawberries?”  
  
“Of course, Brookie, while I’m at it, I think I will have three slices too.”


End file.
